kingdom_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Dealer-skills
Common This is the Common skill tree of the Class Dealer, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Intensify Weapon LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Party Member} : Temporarily increase the Accuracy of both you and your Party Members. *Salesman Gait LVL:1-5 {Type:Passive} : Increase Movement Speed by developing the muscles used to perform door to door sales. *Discount LVL:1-5 {Type:Passive} : Increase salesmanship, enabling to you to buy goods from NPC shops at cheaper prices. *Craftsman's Talent LVL:1-5 {Type:Passive} : Raise SEN stat which will enhance crafting skill. *Backpack Mastery LVL:1-5 {Type:Passive} : Increase your Backpack capability so that you can carry more items. *Twin Shot LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Gun/Launcher required) : Quickly fire two shots at an enemy in one attack. *Triple Shot LVL:1-5 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Twin Shot required;Gun/Launcher required) : Attack an enemy by quickly firing three shots in a row. *Aimed Triple Shot LVL:1-5 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Triple Shot required;Gun/Launcher required) : Attack an enemy by quickly aiming three fired shots in a row. Offensive This is the Offensive skill tree of the Class Dealer, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Trigger Finger LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase the Attack Speed of Gun and Launcher weapons. *Tough Gunner LVL:1-18 {Type:Passive} : Increase the Attack Power and Accuracy of Gun and Launcher weapons. *Master Twin Shot LVL:1-5 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Trigger Finger,Tough Gunner required;Gun Launcher required) : Enhance the power of the Twin Shot skill. *Sniping LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Tough Gunner required;Gun required) : Accurately fire a shot at an enemy's vital point to inflict great damage. *Demolition Expertise LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Tough Gunner required) : Increase the damage inflicted with Launcher weapons. *Mercenary Employment LVL:1-4 {Type:Passive} (Tough Gunner required;Gun Launcher required) : Enable employment of stronger mercenaries. *Employ Warrior LVL:1-5 {Type:Summoning Magic} (Mercenary Employment required) : Summon a mercenary warrior to aid in battle. *Employ Hunter LVL:1-5 {Type:Summoning Magic} (Mercenary Employment required) : Summon a mercenary hunter to aid in battle. *Weapon Expertise LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Party Member} (Intensify Weapon required) : Temporarily increase the Attack Power of both you and your Party Members. *Light Step LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Salesman Gait required) : Temporarily move lighter then air. Crafting This is the Crafting skill tree of the Class Dealer, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Weapon Research LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Learn the basics on how to craft various basic forms of weapons. *Weapon Craft LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Weapon Research required) : Create various types of basic weapons. *Darkened Research LVL:1 {Type:Passive} (Weapon Research,Weapon Craft required) : Learn to combine Dark Blades with basic weapons to enhance their Attack Speed. *Weapon Darkening LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Darkened Research,Weapon Craft required) : Combine Dark Blade with basic weapons to enhance their Attack Speed. *Hardened Research LVL:1 {Type:Passive} (Weapon Research,Weapon Craft required) : Learn to combine Beam Blades with basic weapons to enhance their Attack Power. *Weapon Hardening LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Hardened Research,Weapon Craft required) : Combine Beam Blade with basic weapons to enhance their Attack Power. *Balanced Research LVL:1 {Type:Passive} (Weapon Research,Weapon Craft required) : Learn to combine Metal Blades with basic weapons to enhance their Accuracy. *Weapon Balancing LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Balanced Research,Weapon Craft required) : Combine Metal Blade with basic weapons to enhance their Accuracy. *Enchanted Research LVL:1 {Type:Passive} (Weapon Research,Weapon Craft required) : Learn to combine Timber Blades with basic weapons to reduce the consumption of MP from skills. *Weapon Enchanting LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Enchanted Research,Weapon Craft required) : Combine Timber Blade with basic weapons to reduce MP Consumption for skills. *Alchemy Research LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Learn how to create basic forms of restorative and explosive liquids for potions and bombs. *Alchemy Craft LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Alchemy Craft required) : Create restorative and explosive liquids to put into bottles by using the appropriate materials. *Armor Research LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Learn the basics on how to craft various basic forms of armor. *Armor Craft LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Armor Research required) : Create various types of basic armors. *Reinforced Research LVL:1 {Type:Passive} (Armor Research,Armor Craft required) : Learn to combine Earth Blades with basic armors to give a bonus to Max HP and HP Recovery. *Armor Reinforcement LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Reinforced Research,Armor Craft required) : Combine Earth Blades with basic armors to give a bonus to Max HP and HP Recovery. *Endow Research LVL:1 {Type:Passive} (Armor Research,Armor Craft required) : Learn to combine Ocean Blades with basic armors to give a bonus to Max MP and MP Recovery. *Armor Endowment LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (Endow Research,Armor Craft required) : Combine Ocean Blade with basic armors to give a bonus to Max MP and MP Recovery. *SubItem Research LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Learn how to create supportive SubItem and Back item equipment. *SubItem Craft LVL:1-9 {Type:Crafting Skill} (SubItem Reserch required) : Create Subitems, such as Shields, Back equipment, etc., by using the appropriate materials.